1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure and temperature monitoring within an enclosed high pressure environment. More specifically, the present invention teaches an article and associated method for wireless mounting of pressure and temperature sensors within a pressurized (e.g. hydrogen gas) cylinder, such as utilized in a vehicle fuel cell application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of being able to effectively monitor and control parameters such as temperature and pressure existing within a highly charged gas environment is evident. One such known application is the use of highly pressurized cylinders filled with hydrogen ,as, and which are employed in vehicle fuel cell assemblies.
In one known application, referencing also the prior art illustration of FIG. 1, an enclosed tank (typically an enclosed vessel or cylinder) is referenced at 2 and such as which is filled with a pressurized gaseous fuel material, in one example with hydrogen. A first (typically metallic) end plug 4 is mounted to the tank 2 so that it communicates with an interior of the cylinder 2 at a first location and through which extends a First inlet conduit 6 and second outlet conduit 8 (e.g. inlet and exhaust pipes) for both filling and removing hydrogen gas from within the pressurized cylinder.
A second metallic end plug 10 is provided in communication with a further interior location of the tank 2 and for receiving in inserting therethrough a pair of temperature 12 and pressure 14 sensor assemblies. The sensors 12 and 14 are typically mounted via threaded holes, 16 and 18 respectively, formed through the end plug 10, and include trailing wiring associated with both power supply and feedback of sensor information to a remote processor unit (not shown).
In addition to safety considerations associated with the ability to gauge inner temperature and pressure levels, monitoring of the same also provides an effective means for determining fuel (hydrogen) levels existing within the tank. Given further the significant differential in both temperature and pressure levels existing between the tank 2 and the external environment, it has been found that gas can potentially leak from the tank 2 to the outside atmosphere, though either or both the threaded holes 16 and 18, and as a result of rupturing of the associated sensor body 12 or 14.
Another example of a prior art monitoring system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,503, issued to Masar et al., and which teaches monitoring conditions within a storage tank including a sensor communicating data indicative of conditions within the tank to a base controller and by which the data is decoded and arranged into a graphical display of the conditions in the storage tank. The display includes such as representation of the tank conditions, such as fluid levels and temperature. The base controller is connected to a communications network such that data indicative of conditions within the storage tank can be communicated to remote users through a wireless communication network by way of alphanumeric messages.